


stargazing

by tisapear



Series: nart tumblr drabble dump [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Freckles, M/M, Snapshot Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: It's like he's playing connect the dots, except with less linear slopes.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: nart tumblr drabble dump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649398
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an ask i got on tumblr, going as follows, "I think about naruto with dimples and freckles a lot and I think about sasuke obsessing over them even more"

It's like he's playing connect the dots, except with less linear slopes. Instead he creates nonsensical forms, things that might have been, once upon a time. Up and down, right and left, in circles round and round it goes. Inhales an entire universe of sleeping stars with a gentle kiss, counts every little dot until he's memorized them all.

"What're you doin'?" The mumble is sleepy, words half swallowed by a tongue too dry and lips too sticky.

Sasuke hums against tan skin, a soft and warm vibration that sends shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Stargazing."

A small huff, more amused than anything else. "Didn' know y'could see with y'r mouth now."

"Wonders never cease."

A snort. "Yeah, n'ther does y'r bullshitt'n'."

At that, Sasuke licks a long, wet stripe over an exposed hipbone and Naruto doesn't quite shriek, doesn't quite groan, but he bats uselessly at where he expects Sasuke's head to be. "Stop that, bastard! 'M sensitive when've just wok'n 'p."

Sasuke smirks, traces invisible lines over Naruto's back, fully enjoying the ensuing goosebumps he feels coming alive under the cups of his fingers. "Don't I know it," he whispers, doesn't even try to hide the enjoyment he gets from the small bubbles of laughter escaping Naruto's mouth as he draws his fingers over the other's sides, a feathery light touch.

Teasing, really.

He loves Naruto, loves his warm skin and his even warmer smile; loves how utterly _ticklish_ he is, how fully at mercy he appears under Sasuke's unrelenting fingertips, how he awakens under his gentle ministrations.

He doesn't feel sorry when he leans forward and cups his lips around one protruding dimple.


End file.
